Various types of in-line roller skates are well known in the art. Examples of such roller skates are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 622,815; 681,368; 3,767,220; 4,363,492 and 4,943,075, the disclosures of which are incorporated in their entirety by reference herein.
One problem with in-line roller skates is that they are difficult to turn and maneuver, especially when the wearer is traveling at a high rate of speed. Consequently, the skates can only be used safely in large open areas and at low speeds.
Another problem with typical in-line skates is that the skater has difficulty in stopping, especially when skating at a high rate of speed. When the skates are provided with brakes, the brakes are either cumbersome to use or have parts that project from the sides of the skates which can be easily broken during use and are hazardous to the skater.
A still further problem with typical in-line skates is that the wheels do not wear down evenly. A skater who favors his or her right foot will wear down the wheels on the right skate more quickly. In addition, the inside edges of the wheels tend to wear down more quickly. In-line skates are not usually interchangeable between the right and left feet. This problem can be overcome by using the skates alternately on different feet, but skates are typically not interchangeable.
A still further problem with typical in-line skates is that they are not adjustable to accommodate differences in shoe or foot sizes of different skaters.
The various features of the present invention overcome one or more of these problems.